The present invention relates to 2-methoxy-4-(2-methylpropenyl)phenyl ester of isobutyric acid having the structure: ##STR3## and organoleptic uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials such as foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products and chewing tobaccos and processes for preparing 2-methoxy-4-(2-methylpropenyl)phenyl ester of isobutyric acid by reacting isobutyric anhydride with vanillin and then heating the resulting product according to the reaction sequence: ##STR4##
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Eggnog-like, nutmeg-like, carnation, chocolate-sweet, and vanilla bean aroma characteristics and eggnog-like, nutmeg-like, carnation, vanilla bean-like, gooseberry, and fruit seed-like flavor characteristics are highly desirable for many uses in foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products and chewing tobacco flavors.
Acet-iso-eugenol having the structure: ##STR5## is described in "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" by Steffen Arctander, 1969, (Monograph 15) as having a fruity-balsamic, warm and faintly spicy odor, somewhat clove-like, but with rosy floral notes and vanilla-like sweetness. In flavors Arctander indicates that this material is for berry, fruit and spice compositions and useful in concentrations of from 0.4 up to 17 ppm. Acet-iso-eugenol is G.R.A.S. on the F.E.M.A. list as No. 2470. Vanillin acetate having the structure: ##STR6## is described by Nunomura, et al in Agric.Biol.Chem. 44 (2), 339,351 (at page 345) to be a flavor component in the acetic fraction of Shoyu (soy sauce).
Nothing in the prior art discloses or infers the compound having the structure: ##STR7## or its use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products or chewing tobaccos. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art infers the production of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## by starting with reacting vanillin having the structure: ##STR9## with isobutyric anhydride having the structure: ##STR10## going through the novel intermediate having the structure: ##STR11## and then decarboxylating the intermediate having the structure: ##STR12## to yield the 2-methoxy-4-(2-methylpropenyl)phenyl ester of isobutyric acid of our invention having the structure: ##STR13##